Remolino de Recuerdos
by Jean Phoenix Soul
Summary: Misato choca a un vagabundo con su coche al ir a toda velocidad con Asuka hacia N.E.R.V. y ahora Asuka no puede hablar... o no quiere hablar. El Comandante Ikari amenazó con despedirla si no lograba rehabilitarla antes de un mes.
1. Capítulo Uno

Capítulo Uno  
  
Todavía no había amanecido cuando el revuelto de mantas sobre el futón se movió y una mano se aventuró a salir y apagar el despertador. Una Misato con cara de dormida y un poco de resaca se levantó vagamente.  
  
En la cocina Shinji jugaba con el desayuno ya frío en su plato. Misato olvidó saludarlo y sin ánimo se dirigió directamente a la heladera en busca de otra cerveza. -Ya recuerdo, me quedé dormida sobre la máquina de mensajes otra vez, pero cómo...- Pensó mirando a su compañero de cuarto de manera inquisitiva. El silencio se había convertido en un habitante más, que convivía con ellos desde la muerte de Kaji y esa mañana el ambiente estaba más serio que de costumbre. "Mi... Misato yo..." Comenzó la frase mientras un ligero tono rojizo cubría su cara y procuraba evitar por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos. "...pensé que se te entumecerían los músculos y yo..." Ella asintió en silencio y Shinji no terminó la frase. "Asuka todavía no ha vuelto?" Preguntó la mayor Katsuragi con gravedad para cambiar de tema. Él disentió en silencio y comió un último bocado de su desayuno antes de rendirse y dejar lo que quedaba en el plato de PenPen. "Reuerda que hoy tienes prueba de armónicos" Fué lo que dijo ella antes de dejar el apartamento.  
  
Misato llegó a N.E.R.V. con un poco de retraso, como de costumbre. Preparó un café demasiado fuerte y se sentó, taza en mano, frente a su escritorio a revisar una kilométrica pila de papeles. Eran quejas por los daños causados durante el último ataque del ángel y la suma a pagar por daños y perjuicios tenía al menos cinco ceros.   
  
"Ahhhhh esto va a matarme!" Se quejó en voz alta algo más tarde mientras se estiraba recostándose en el respaldo de la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentada. -Al menos mantiene mi mente ocupada... lejos de él- Sonó una vocecita en su cabeza, pero Misato se apresuró a volver a su trabajo para no tener que oirla.  
  
Cerca de la hora del almuerzo volvió a ser interrumpida por alguien golpeando a la puerta. "Adelante, está abierto" Fue su respuesta desde el lado de adentro. La puerta se abrió y Ritsuko entró en la habitación con su andar felino. "Se ha vuelto más eficiente desde el incidente, Mayor. Tal vez debería asesinar gente más a menudo para no bajar el rendimiento." Dijo la rubia con sorna mientras su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada. "Si sigues así conseguirás un ascenso pronto." Agregó luego. "Qué quieres Ritsuko?" Preguntó Bruscamente levantándose de su silla y volcando algo de café sobre un memorándum. "Calma, parece que toque un punto sensible... Dice el Comandante Ikari que espera ver al Second Child en la prueba de armónicos de esta tarde." Había comenzado a hablar juguetonamente, pero luego se puso seria al transmitir el mensaje. Misato, que había pasado del verde al azul y luego al rojo desde que la Dra. Akagi entrara, empalideció repentinamente al oir las noticias, pero luego recobró la compostura. "En algún momento se iba a enterar, pero y el departamento de...?" La pregunta de la Mayor fue interrumpida por la respuesta. "N.E.R.V. no va a gastar más dinero en las consecuencias de los errores humanos, nos redujeron el presupuesto nuevamente." Misato suspiró y juntó sus cosas. "Iré a buscarla, dile al Comandante Ikari que Asuka estará aquí a tiempo para la prueba de armónicos." Misato salió con un portazo y se dirigió al estacionamiento mascullando.  
  
La búsqueda le tomó más de cuatro horas de vagar por la ciudad en ruinas, pero se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que cuando empezara. Estaba recostada contra el capó de su auto azul, cuando una ráfaga de viento le revolvió el cabello y su visión se vió limitada cuando un trapo viejo que venía volando por la fuerte ráfaga se enroscó en su cabeza. Misato se lo quitó como pudo, y lo arrojó al suelo con asco, entonces notó que lo que árecía un trapo viejo era un trozo de tela verde que le resultó muy familiar. "Asuka..." Murmuró recogiendo el trozo de uniforme roto del suelo. Corrió en la dirección contraria al viento hasta llegar a una casa abandonada con las paredes semi demolidas. Allí encontró a una Asuka desnuda y casi inconsciente murmurando incongruencias en una bañera vieja.   
  
Inútil fue hablarle, ella parecía estar en otro mundo, sumergida en sus pensamientos, de modo que la cargó hasta el auto y emprendió la marcha hacia N.E.R.V.  
  
A poca distancia de la entrada un vagabundo desgarbado y sin afeitar cruzaba léntamente la calle, cuando Misato dobló una curva muy pronunciada a toda velocidad e intentó frenar desesperadamente, golpeando al hombre en el proceso, mientras el auto salía rodando hacia un barranco...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey!! No soy muy buena escribiendo y tengo TAMAÑA obsesión con Misato, así que sean piadosos de mi fic, si?? R&R Porf! 


	2. Capítulo Dos

NA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, los copyright de los mismos son de sus respectivos dueños y esto es algo que hago sin intención de ganar dinero, solo porque me obsesiona Misato – Sama.  
  
-¿Habré muerto?- Se preguntó Misato al recobrar el conocimiento. Abrir los ojos le requirió un esfuerzo mental mayor del que se esperaba y le produjo dolor en toda la cara. Sentía como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo hubieran sido golpeados hasta ser desgarrados. Se encontró a si misma observando el techo de una habitación. Era un techo blanco, al igual que las paredes, le recordaba el techo de la habitación del hospital de N.E.R.V. donde había vivido luego del Second Impact, hasta que pudo volver a hablar y a llevar una vida normal. Tal vez eso se debía a que se trataba de la misma habitación, aunque las circunstancias que la llevaron a terminar hospitalizada, eran ciertamente eran diferentes.  
  
Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero sentía todo su cuerpo de plomo. En ese momento entró Ritsuko acompañada de una enfermera y su compañera se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Finalmente despierta, Mayor. El Third Child ha estado preocupado toda la semana y la Second todavía se niega a hablar, aunque no sufre ninguna lesión seria. Creemos que puede deberse al accidente..." Ritsuko permaneció en silencio y Misato negó con la cabeza, haciéndo una mueca de dolor en el proceso. Las dos sabían lo que podía significar para N.E.R.V. y para la humanidad, el que Asuka no pudiera seguir piloteando el EVA.  
  
La Dra. Akagi se había estado comportando hasta ese momento, pero no pudo con su genio y añadió. "Deberían quitarle la licencia para conducir, Katsuragi. Es más peligrosa para los peatones que un Angel Attack" Misato iba a contestarle algo, pero entonces recordó al mendigo que había estado a punto de arrollar y su mente se llenó de interrogantes. Todo en su mente estaba borroso y un repentino dolor de cabeza le martillaba las sienes, pero... ¿Habría muerto ese hombre en el accidente? ¿Ritsuko había dicho eso deliberadamente o sabía de ese peatón? ¿Siendo que nadie lo mencionó en absoluto, realmente había habido alguien en el camino o la falta de sueño le estaba comenzando a provocar alucinaciones? Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestarle a su amiga, quien comenzaba a creer que el golpe le había causado alguna clase de conmoción, cuando finalmente contestó. "El problema de Asuka es anterior al accidente, ya estaba así cuando la encontré. Estaba desnuda en una bañera vacía dentro de una casa medio demolida." Se explicó como un autómata. Sus pensamientos estaban divagando por otros caminos mientras hablaba y ambas pasaron en silencio cerca de un minuto. Fue Misato quien rompió el silencio con una débil sonrisa en los labios. "¿Sabes Ritsuko? Caímos al barranco por intentar esquivar a un peatón. Tendré que dejar la cerveza porque por un momento pensé que se trataba de..." La frase murió en sus labios al ver que la Dra. Akagi no le prestaba atención. Se había puesto de pie y ya salía por la puerta de la habitación, mientras la enfermera que la había acompañado volvía a entrar para cambiarle el suero a la paciente.  
  
El Sábado por la mañana un doctor entró a la habitación de Misato para darle el alta. Ella tenía la pierna izquierda y el brazo derechos enyesados, por lo que el médico la obligó a tomarse una licencia. (Cosa para la que por cierto no tuvo que insistirle mucho). Minutos más tarde Una Misato con Muletas y una Asuka muda por decisión propia salían del hospital para subir en uno de los autos de N.E.R.V., ya que el de la Mayor había quedado inutilizado al caer del barranco. "Es bueno volver a casa, no es cierto Asuka?" Le preguntó intentando hacerla hablar, o tan sólo comprobar si prestaba atención cuando alguien le hablaba. Se sintió algo decepcionada al no recibir respuesta ni notar cambio alguno en la expresión facial de la Second Child y recordó una escena ocurrida días antes.  
  
Misato: Flashback mode * ON * Ritsuko estaba visitándola nuevamente y le estaba reprendiendo bastante molesta. "...su responsabilidad... si la hubiera vigilado bien no se habría escapado... estaba bajo su custodia..." Partes de lo que su interlocutora decía le llegaban a Misato como a través de un vidrio. Realmente no le estaba prestando atención, como casi siempre que la retaba por algo. Una enfermera joven entró y le pidió que bajara el tono de voz. "Ya lo sé, Ya lo sé. ¿Quieres dejar de recordármelo? Lo hecho hecho está y ya no tiene solución, así que cambiemos de tema, ¿si?" Intentó zafar poniendo voz algo más entusiasta. "De acuerdo, pero tu te encargarás de su rehabilitación. El Comandante Ikari te da plazo hasta la próxima prueba de sincro, a fines del mes próximo." Sin más, volvió a irse por donde había venido. Fin del Flashback.  
  
Mirato volvió a la realidad y se estiró recostándose contra el asiento del auto, mirando a Asuka y sonriéndole, a pesar de que aquella seguía con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. "¡Qué suerte que N.E.R.V. nos prestara este auto para que nos llevara a casa!" Comentó alegremente, aunque su sonrisa se reemplazó por una cara de molestia al sentir que hablaba sola. De repente algo, o más bien alguien fuera de la ventanilla llamó su atención. Estaban pasando por el lugar donde se había producido el accidente y ahí estaba ese vagabundo otra vez y caminaba al costado de la ruta, vestido con un pantalón negro andrajoso y una camisa hecha jirones. Su cabello y barba estaban tan largos que su figura semejaba a un hombre de las cavernas. La visión duró apenas un segundo, ya que el auto venía a una velocidad considerable... ¿O lo había imaginado? El dolor que le martillaba las sienes cada vez que pensaba en algo relacionado con el accidente, no tardó en aparecer, por lo que se vio obligada nuevamente, a cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos y llevarlos por otro cauce. Lo primero que vino a la mente fue Shinji, a quien no veía desde hacía poco más de dos semanas.  
  
Cuando llegaron, él las recibió intentando parecer alegre, y la atmósfera pesada que se había estado sintiendo en el departamento desde la muerte de Kaji y la fuga de Asuka pareció atenuarse un poco. Al menos ahora tendrían algo que les mantendría las mentes ocupadas y no tendrían tanto tiempo libre para deprimirse. Tras saludar a Misato y ayudarla a llegar al sofá con sus muletas, el hijo del Comandante Ikari reparó en Asuka. No sólo estaba de vuelta, sino que todavía no le había dicho nada desagradable. "Bienvenida Asuka, me... me alegra que estés de vuelta." Saludó inseguro de la respuesta que obtendría por parte de ella, pero no hubo respuesta, salvo la de la Mayor Katsuragi que le llegó desde el living. "Has el favor de entrarla, Shinji. Asuka no se encuentra bien... Lleva semanas sin hablar con nadie." El chico se sorprendió por lo que acababa de oír y volteó a ver a la pelirroja con ojos desorbitados. Ella, por su parte, seguía observando la puerta de la cocina sin interés alguno por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Shinji la tomó del brazo y Asuka se dejó guiar hasta donde se encontraba Misato. "Tu padre dice que tenemos que recuperarla para la prueba de sincro, ¿alguna idea?"  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se encontraba aún preparando el desayuno, cuando Misato apareció en la cocina en pijama y se sentó a la mesa. "Disculpa que no te ayude, pero con el brazo y la pierna así..." Se disculpó ella. –Como si alguna vez cocinaras- Pensó él para si mismo, pero como también había notado la disminución de la tensión en el ambiente y no iba a arruinarla tan pronto con un comentario de ese tipo, decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. "Ahora que tengo que quedarme en casa me ocuparé de que Asuka se recupere, pero será mejor que tu vuelvas a la escuela, la mayoría de lo evacuados están de vuelta." Dijo Misato intentando sonar segura de lo que decía, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer que la chica se dignara a volver a hablar. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente no podía salir de su ensimismamiento o estaba fingiendo para llamar la atención. "¿No te gustaría volver a encontrarte con tus amigos?" Preguntó con voz suave y una vaga sonrisa. Era uno de esos pocos momentos en que ella se comportaba maduramente, casi como una madre. "Eh... si" Vino la respuesta acompañada por un panqueque que se deslizó de la sartén que él sostenía al plato de ella. "Supuse que tendrías hambre" Añadió como explicación. "¿Crees que Asuka tenga hambre?" La preocupación en su rostro era evidente. Él se sentía tan culpable como Misato de la fuga de Asuka, pero conociendo a Shinji, también se hubiera sentido culpable de la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales en ese momento o del embotellamiento de tránsito aún cuando el no sabía conducir. Algunas veces parecía que le gustaba sentirse culpable. "No te preocupes, le llevaré algo más tarde, mejor ve a vestirte o llegarás tarde a la escuela. Ya hablé con las autoridades esta mañana y no tienen problema en que vuelvas a asistir."  
  
Con eso se deshizo de Shinji durante la mañana. De ese modo tendría algo de tiempo para pensar sobre qué hacer con Asuka y... –Ya tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, es sólo un indigente y ahora que sé que no lo maté, no tengo porqué pensar más en él.- Se reprocho Misato a si misma camino al cuarto de Asuka con un plato lleno de cosas dulces. Su intención era tentarla con algo a ver si reaccionaba. Golpeó la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta entró. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, las gruesas cortinas cerradas, y Asuka estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y abrazando a sus rodillas, ignorando a su compañera de departamento totalmente, como si no existiera. Misato se sentó en la cama al lado de la pelirroja, sosteniéndole el plato a la altura de los ojos, pero tampoco dio resultado. "Asuka... ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? ¿Realmente crees que ganarás algo con esto?" Dejó el plato en la cama. "Cuando tenía quince años también pasé por una etapa en que no quería hablar con nadie. Luego de que mi padre muriera en el Second Impact para salvarme pasé más de un año sin hablar con nadie." Su voz sonaba un poco melancólica y ya resignada a que la Second Child la ignorara, se podría decir que hablaba para sí misma.  
  
Por un momento Asuka se sintió tentada a hablar y un brillo apareció en su mirada por unos segundos, pero Misato no lo captó ya que estaba perdida en sus propias reflexiones. Si bien era cierto que cuando la Mayor la encontró en la bañera de la casa en ruinas aquel día, ella no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en cuanto de despertó en el hospital ya se encontraba bien y estaba fingiendo para llamar la atención y medir los límites y la autoridad de los adultos a su alrededor. Esa es una actitud que los jóvenes suelen tomar para con sus padres, tutores o maestros en algún momento de su adolescencia.  
  
Finalmente Misato se cansó de hablar sola y decidió salir a dar una vuelta para tomar algo de aire fresco y despejarse la mente. Otra persona se habría visto amedrentada por tener un brazo enyesado o tener que utilizar muletas, pero si había alguien terco después de Asuka, esa era ella. Evidentemente en su mente había otras cosas que la atormentaban más que la posibilidad de que la echaran de N.E.R.V., y ahora que intentaba no pensar en ellas se manifestaban de otra forma. Al tiempo de caminar lentamente, cayó en la cuenta de hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, su inconsciente la había llevado al lugar del accidente mientras ella no prestaba atención hacia dónde se dirigía. -Ya que estamos...- Pensó con una sonrisa de quien está haciendo una travesura. "¡Yoshi! Puedo aprovechar a ver si enc..." Había exclamado en voz alta, pero no terminó la frase ya que se sobresaltó de sobremanera al sentir el peso de una mano en su hombro. Volteó como pudo, a pesar de los yesos y la visión ante ella le heló la sangre.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, no pensaba escribir un segundo capítulo, pero como hay al menos una persona a la que le interesó mi historia me decidí a escribir otro. Todavía no sé qué viene después, pero la trama comienza a formarse en mi cerebro poco a poco. El escribir en 'castellano neutro' me cuesta horrores, seguro que si escribo otro capítulo va a terminar teniendo muchas más expresiones de mi país, porque el cambiar todo me está volviendo loca!!! R&R pliiis! 


End file.
